Lolo
Lolo is a priestess in-training, and is a recurring character who first appears in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil. She is a playable character in Klonoa Beach Volleyball, a competitor in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, support character in Klonoa Heroes, and has a minor appearance in Namco x Capcom. She makes her latest appearance in Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol. Appearance Lolo's appearance is the closest to a human in Lunatea, as her only anthropomorphic features are her tail and large ears. She wears a pink hat and dress that has a brooch to symbolize that she is a priestess. She wears a green feather on her hat throughout most of Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, but relinquishes the title at the end of the game in hopes of earning the title on her own. Personality During Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Lolo is insecure about herself and her abilities. The other priestesses mock and laugh at her failures (as revealed during the cutscene at the end of the Maze of Memories level). Lolo is frightened easily by the ghosts in the haunted house of the Joilant Fun Park and becomes verbal about her fears. In time, she gathers courage as seen in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. She performs well in Garlen's tournament to Klonoa's surprise and even tells him about her new-found strength. Abilities Lovely Attack Lolo's Special Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. A pink light and hearts surround her as she hits the ball over the net. Afterwards, her opponent is sucked in by the light. Ring's Power Source In Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, she serves as the ring's power source, and it cannot function without her to assist in its use. Biography Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Lolo and Popka were at the Sea of Tears when Klonoa arrived, having heard of the prophecy of his arrival Baguji foretold. She and Popka rescued Klonoa, and seeing as monsters were starting to appear in the area, Klonoa was told to get to the island where the statue Goddess Claire was at the middle of the Sea. Upon arriving on the island, Klonoa used his Wind Bullet to ring the Spirit Bell to which Lolo was happy about. Popka explained to Klonoa that priestesses with enough spirtual power could make the bell ring. Ringing the spirit bell would make a priestess-in-training, such as Lolo, a full-fledged priestess. Lolo celebrated with Popka (much to his discomfort), and then the trio made their way to Baguji's Island. There, Lolo introduced Klonoa to the seer, Baguji, and he told Klonoa, Popka, and Lolo about the danger of the fifth kingdom that was going to rise, bringing the world to ruin. Klonoa then agreed to help Lolo save the world since she was the one who saved him. Along with Klonoa and Popka, Lolo returned to the Kingdom of La-Lakoosha to see the High Priestess, telling her that she wished to save the world and that she rang the Spirit Bell at the Sea of Tears. The High Priestess granted Lolo the rank of a full-fledged Priestess, and appointed a mission to the heroes to gather the Elements of each of the four Kingdoms in Lunatea. During their adventure in Volk City, she and the others witnessed Leorina ringing the kingdom's Bell of Discord and summoning its Element, using a fake copy of Klonoa's ring (much to her shock). After they shut down the reactors to prevent the kingdom from being destroyed, Lolo wonders how Leorina was able to accomplish such a task (she would later learn from the High Priestess that Leorina was once a priestess herself under the name "Leo", who abandoned her title in a haste-driven quest for power). During their trek through the Maze of Memories in Mira Mira, Lolo was shown to be in a hurry, not wanting to take a look at the mirrors that showed the memories of the past. However, Klonoa saw something in a large mirror, and it triggered one of Lolo's memories. It was revealed that Lolo was taunted by the other priestess who thought she didn't have what it takes to save the world and called her a 'failure'. The memories faded, and Lolo cried in tears. She admitted that she knew she didn't become a priestess on her own and wanted to prove to the ones who taunted her that she could become a priestess. But she knew that it was Klonoa's power that got her the title of a full priestess. Saddened, Lolo apologized to Klonoa for her selfish desires. Afterwards, Lolo became depressed, still saddened that she wasn't qualified to save the world. When Klonoa was challenged by the guardian of the Bell of Indecision to defeat a monster named Polonte the Hatchling, Lolo hesitated, and Klonoa proceeded to fight the monster, knowing that he couldn't use the Wind Bullet without Lolo's help. As Klonoa fought the monster, Popka consoled Lolo for not helping him, calling her a fool for giving up and not keep trying. Lolo recovered from her depression, and wondered if Klonoa would forgive her for not helping him earlier, to which Popka replied that helping him now wouldn't hurt. The young priestess then assisted Klonoa against Polonte, and the three heroes earned themselves the Element of Indecision by the Tree of Indecision, who was impressed by their determination. In the ending, it was revealed that she gave up the title of a full Priestess and aimed to earn the title on her own. As Klonoa prepared to leave the world of Lunatea, Lolo broke down in tears and hugged him, refusing to let him go. Klono reassured Lolo that even when he leaves Lunatea, they will always be together. Lolo gently wiped her tears, and she and Popka watched happily as Klonoa disappeared from their world... Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament Lolo appeared as a contestant with Popka. After losing, she was kidnapped by Garlen. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Lolo paricipated in the Beach Volleyball Tournament along with Popka. If she wins, Lolo takes Klonoa and Popka on a shopping trip with her prize money, but ends up breaking almost everything she touches. Klonoa Heroes Lolo appears as a NPC, where she is still a priestess-in-training. She was kidnapped by Joka and Janga to be turned into nightmare energy to resurrect Nahatomb. After the defeat of Nahatomb, Klonoa rescued an unconscious Lolo, who wouldn't wake, despite Klonoa calling her name. She was reawakened by the power of the Hikari Sakura Klonoa had with him and returned to Lunatea along with the three heroes. Once there, she was reunited with Popka, and in the credits, the two were on their way back to the Sky Temple. Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol As swarms of Nighty-Knights began invading Lunatea, Lolo along with Popka and High Priestess witnessed this. As High Priestess already gave up on hope on fighting them, Lolo encouraged her. High Priestess then told Lolo and Popka ring the Bell of Tranquility and find someone to help them, but Lolo wanted to stay on her side, so she rang the bell and sent only Popka. Later on, Klonoa and Popka in a black and white world where they witnessed Lolo being imprisoned by evil version of Klonoa named Nightmare Klonoa, who taunted her that he (posing as the real Klonoa) won't come for her. As Klonoa engages in battle with Nightmare Klonoa, Lolo realizes he is there and was soon freed by Klonoa. Relationships Klonoa During the course of Lunatea's Veil, Lolo developed a strong friendship with Klonoa. This could also be thought of as romantic, due to the fact that at the end of the game, just before Klonoa leaves Lunatea, she breaks into tears and runs at Klonoa, hugging him and refusing to let him go. When Tat teases her for liking Klonoa, she becomes extremely embarrassed. In Dream Champ Tournament, Lolo tries to impress Klonoa stating that she got stronger since their last encounter. In her ending of Klonoa Beach Volleyball, she was orginally going to treat Klonoa and Popka to shopping but ultimately keeps dropping the objects, resulting in Klonoa deciding to carry the bags for her. In Klonoa Heroes, Klonoa cares the most out of the three for Lolo's safety, screaming when Janga took her away to the moon. In Namco High, Lolo begins the game feeling like she and Klonoa have unintentionally grown apart, as she grew a cynical attitude and gave up her priestesshood. She also developed an inferiority complex due to his ears, which she tries to hide. During the events of Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, Lolo continues to show strong (and possibly affectionate) feelings for Klonoa. After Klonoa, Popka, and Hewpoe make their way into Lolo's nightmare and eventually save her from the nightmare counterpart of Klonoa, she cries of happiness to be reunited with her friend. Popka Popka is one of Lolo's best friends, having even competed in the Dream Champ Tournament as a double unit defeating Zweegle. In Klonoa 2: Lunetea's Veil, Lolo and Popka are the very first people who find Klonoa at the Sea of Tears. In Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament, Popka looks out for Lolo especially due to Guntz's rudeness. High Priestess The High Priestess is Lolo's teacher as Lolo highly respects her. In Lunatea's Veil, The High Priestess shows care and tells Klonoa to look after Lolo. In Klonoa Heroes, they are once again seen together at the Sky Temple before Lolo is kidnapped. In Namco x Capcom, Janga and Joka attack the Sky Temple as Klonoa and Guntz arrive a tad late to rescue the both of them. In Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, Lolo refuses to leave her teacher's side, sending Popka to find help. Guntz In Dream Champ Tournament, Guntz was considered as one of her rivals due to his taunting leading up to their clash which she lost. Garlen Throughout Klonoa Heroes, Garlen has Lolo captured, attempting to use her power to reawaken Nahatomb which he accomplishes. Garlen was shown to not care about her pain as he continued on with the ritual. Other Appearances #Lolo appears in Namco x Capcom #Lolo is a student in Namco High Beach Volleyball Stats Type: 'Balance *'Attack: '1/4 *'Block: '3.5/4 *'Feint: 1/4 *'Receive:' 4/4 *'Speed:' 2/4 *'Diff: '''1/4 Trivia *It's possible that Lolo was recycled from a scrapped character from ''Klonoa: Door to Phantomile. Gallery RYs20464.jpg|Klonoa Beach Volleyball lolomugs.png|Sprites from Klonoa Heroes Lolo Klonoa- Densetsu No Star Medal.png|Lolo's artwork for Klonoa: Densetsu no Star Medal. Lolo Artwork 2.jpg|Lolo's second artwork in Lunetea's veil. Lolo and Popka's sprites Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament.png|Lolo and Popka's sprites in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament. Lolo.gif World 2 Illustration.jpg Lolo41.png|Lolo as seen in Klonoa 2 Lunatea's Veil image.png|A scrapped character from Door to Phantomile that was possibly recycled into Lolo Lolo sprites.PNG|Sprites from Namco X Capcom Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Klonoa Beach Volleyball Category:Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol